


Three Little Words (But They'll Use the Wrong Verb)

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jedi Empire's prompt: AniObi, during the clone wars Anakin misses the constant presence of his master from his padawan days/is jealous of those that get Obi-Wan's time/attention. :) <33</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words (But They'll Use the Wrong Verb)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [family functions (familyfunctions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/familyfunctions/gifts).



With Padme in Naboo and Ahsoka helping with the temple younglings while they had a brief respite, Anakin really only had one place he wanted to be right now. Or rather there was one person he wanted to be with.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, more than half-surprised to see the young man at his door.

“May I come in, Master?”

“Oh,” he stepped back. “Of course.”

Anakin crossed the threshold, looking around at the conservatively-sized set of rooms, still familiar, very little changed since he’d been knighted. Less cluttered with his ever-growing collection of mechanical parts, he thought ruefully. The door slid shut behind him.

“Is something wrong?” Obi-Wan asked.

With a welcoming gesture of the hand, he moved towards the kitchenette where he had a mug of tea steeping. Anakin followed.

“Does something need to be wrong for me to come see you?”

“Of course not,” a little smile tugged at Obi-Wan’s mouth. “But that’s usually the only time you bother.”

Obi-Wan held his mug with both hands, enjoying the fragrant steam. Anakin shrugged and took a seat at the small table. He stretched out his long legs and crossed his ankles.

“Our shore leave doesn’t always match up this well. I thought I should take advantage.”

“Careful, Anakin,” Obi-Wan teased. “That was dreadfully close to saying you missed me.”

“Would that be so terrible?”

Obi-Wan paused mid-sip and lowered his tea.

“ _Is_ something wrong, Anakin?”

Anakin tapped his fingers against the table rhythmically, considering.

“Nothing beyond the usual, Master,” he hesitated. “But I have missed you.”

Obi-Wan stared, taken aback at the admittance. A pleasant flush colored his cheeks. Anakin imagined what that lovely blush would look like were his master clean-shaven and resisted biting his lower lip. Even lovelier he was sure. Obi-Wan was unfairly attractive and generally unaware of it—for all that he flirted shamelessly with nearly everyone he met. Anakin almost scowled, his master ought to be more discerning. He looked up, and how rarely that was necessary between them now, when Obi-Wan closed the short distance between them. He clasped Anakin’s shoulder and warmth bloomed with old want curling in his gut.

“I’ve missed you too.”


End file.
